


Reminders

by phinnium



Series: Ribs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Hinata Shouyou, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Dad!Ukai, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, M/M, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, holy shit dad!ukai isn't a tag, i am going to tag it anyway, that is disgraceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnium/pseuds/phinnium
Summary: As if dealing with a serious sports injury isn't enough, Kageyama also falls ill.Ukai is prepared to fight anyone and everyone for this kid. As is Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Ribs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965403
Comments: 29
Kudos: 484





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> hoho what's this??? two updates in three days??? unheard of!!!!  
> yeah so i speed wrote this over the past few days. It's a sickfic. And a Dad!Ukai fic. Frankly it is disgraceful that that is not a tag. I will die mad about it.  
> Anyway.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (oh also, content warning, there are very very mild descriptions of sickness in here, but i just thought i'd let you know before starting)

Despite the fact that Ukai was coaching a team of teenagers, and currently had one living under his roof, he had to admit he didn't know a lot about them. Or more specifically, how to look after them.

The past seven weeks or so had been a massive learning experience for the coach.

He'd originally thought that most teenagers wanted space above anything else. That they preferred to be left to their own devices the majority of the time.

Though he was quickly proven wrong, finding that Kageyama actually seemed to enjoy spending a lot of his time with Ukai and his mother, whether it be watching them cook while making idle conversation, sitting on the sofa watching TV together, or just driving around to get the kid out of the house a little more.

He supposed that likely wasn't an trait he had in common with most people his age though. Living on your own for so long and at such a young age would probably make you cherish every bit of interaction you had with people. Especially if they were people that actually showed they cared about you, and were actively looking after you.

Ukai's heart ached for the kid. From what Tobio had actually told him, (he had a feeling there were still a few missing bits and pieces) he hadn't exactly had an easy life.

His parents died when he was young.

His sister abandoned him.

His only parental figure, his grandfather, died only about a year ago.

And the only people he'd ever even come close to calling friends left him, and in front of a crowd, no less.

It really wasn't a very good life at all.

But Ukai was determined to make it better. He and his ma, as well as Hinata and the team. They were going to make this kid feel so loved, he wouldn't know what to do with all of the affection.

But again, Ukai was still on his way to working out how to do that.

Surprisingly, the kid was completely different to how he was on the court.

Kageyama was actually pretty timid. He did as he was told, he didn't really talk back. He didn't really talk at _all_ , unless spoken to first, in the first few weeks. The coach was originally slightly worried about it, so he assured the boy that he was allowed to speak his mind whenever he wanted to. With Hinata's encouragement, he began to speak up a little more. Not much, but he shared his thoughts and opinions more often, asking questions and having longer conversations.

He started getting to know the kid better.

Kageyama had taken a quick liking to his mother. She had always been a gentle but firm type of woman. Upon passing by Kageyama's room at one point, the coach overheard him talking to Hinata, telling him how Ukai's ma reminded him of his own mother, sometimes. Ukai didn't think his heart could ache any more for this kid, but once again he was proven wrong.

The coach also found out that Tobio, when given food, always cleaned his plate completely. Most of the time it didn't even matter what it was, he would eat it anyway. There were few things that he would turn his nose up at.

But he would never ask for seconds. It was only ever the one plate he would eat. Even when offered a second plate or bowl of something he would turn it down.

It was a little odd, but Ukai didn't question the boy.

This odd behaviour was the only reason why he noticed something was off, when one evening, Kageyama seemed to struggle to finish his curry.

"Everything okay, kid?" Ukai questioned, having watched as the boy pushed his food around his plate for the past ten minutes, taking small bites every so often.

"Yeah," Tobio responded quietly, pausing his movements, "just not that hungry, I guess."

The coach made brief eye contact with his ma across the table, her train of thought clearly in the same place as his own. This was not normal Kageyama behaviour.

"You look tired, honey," the older woman observed, her tone soft, "why don't you head to bed early tonight? It might do you good to get a little extra sleep."

Ukai hadn't noticed at first, but upon closer inspection, he found that his ma was right. Kageyama _did_ look tired, exhausted even, the dark circles under his eyes standing out against skin that was far more pale than usual.

Tobio, instead of replying, simply nodded his head slowly, before pushing his chair backwards and standing.

"Head to the bathroom, kid. I'll grab your pyjamas out of the dryer and leave them outside the door for you," Ukai supplied.

The boy hummed, nodding his head in thanks as he stumbled to the doorway.

The pair waited until they heard the bathroom door click shut to discuss what had just unfolded.

"He's sick," his ma concluded, leaning over the table to collect their plates.

"Yeah, I gathered as much," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "why didn't he say anything though?"

"He's used to looking after himself," she stood, moving over the sink, plates in hand, "and he likely doesn't wanna be a bother."

Ukai ran a hand down his face, " _god_. Why is looking after a kid so damn complicated?"  
The older woman chuckled, "actually, Tobio is far easier to take care of than most kids. You were a _nightmare_ when you were his age."

The blonde pushed his chair back and headed towards the dryer, "yeah, yeah I get it. You've told me often enough, you don't need to remind me again."

"Always made a fuss about every little thing, didn't do anything you were told-"

"Alright Ma, I get the picture," he rolled his eyes, dry clothes in hand.

"And when your father found out you were _smoking_ -"

"Enough already!"

\--------------------------------------

"Kid?"

When Ukai had instructed the boy to go to the bathroom, he had expected him to be out again and in bed in a matter of minutes. But alas, twenty minutes later, the boy was still locked inside, and hadn't even taken the pyjamas from outside the door.

"You okay, bud?"

So Ukai was knocking as non-threateningly as possible, his mother stood behind him on the landing, both of their worry increasing with every second that went by without a response.

Once again he was met with silence.

His ma tried this time, "Tobio? Is everything okay?"

There was a beat of silence, both of them straining to hear any sound through the door.

Until finally, they received a quiet reply.

"No."

The coach almost sighed in relief. It wasn't exactly a reassuring response, but at least now they knew that the hadn't collapsed or something.

"You think you can let us in, kiddo?" The blonde asked, silently pleading for the answer to be yes.

There was a soft click, indicating that the door had been unlocked, and again Ukai had to fight the urge to sigh in relief.

He pushed down the handle, and slid open the door.

Immediately the pair were met with the foul stench of sickness, vomit and sweat. For a moment, Ukai had to will himself not to retch as well. His mother -clearly far more adept in dealing with this kind of situation- stepped forward speedily, towards the sickly boy leaning his back against the bathtub, looking all but miserable.

There were a few paper towels across the floor, with murky coloured liquid soaking into them. Clearly Kageyama hadn't quite made it to the toilet in time.

Analysing the setter, he looked far worse than earlier, his face now a pasty white, sweat dripping down his cheeks and fringe sticking to his forehead. His breathing was heavy and laboured, and his right arm hung loosely around his middle.

Ukai remembered all at once that the kid, although now reaching the end of his healing process, was still injured. The couch doubted vomiting while hunched over the toilet would be particularly pleasant, but the poor kid was also in pain, on top of that. He grimaced in sympathy.

"Oh, Tobio," his mother whispered, kneeling next to the boy, her eyebrows pinched in worry.

"Sorry for making a mess," he mumbled, "I tried to clean it up, but I- I didn't-"

"Kiddo, it's perfectly fine. I can clean it up," Ukai reassured, "you've got nothing to apologise for."

The setter hummed tiredly, leaning into the older woman's touch as she rested the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, you've definitely got a fever," she affirmed, bringing her hand down to cup his cheek gently, "how about we get you to bed, huh?"

The ravenette hummed again, "I don't think I can get up."

Ukai knelt down on Tobio's other side, "here, let me help."

He slipped his arm behind the teenager's back, his mother doing the same on the boy's other side, before the two of them lifted Kageyama's body weight for him, bringing him to stand on shaky legs.

They slowly guided the setter out of the door and across the landing, before finally getting him into his room and into bed.

His ma lifted the covers over the boy, before speaking softly, "do you think you'll be comfortable sleeping in those clothes, sweetie? Or do you want help changing?"

"M'fine like this," he rolled onto his side, practically nuzzling his face into the pillow.

Ukai's lips upturned slightly at the sight, glad to know that the kid was finally beginning to realise that he was allowed to be a little vulnerable from time to time, and know that there were people around to pick up his slack.

"I'm gonna go grab a few things, I'll be right back," the older woman spoke as she walked past the blonde, "try and get him to sleep."

The coach smiled, "I think he's already half way there as it is."

He gestured to the bed, where Tobio lay with his eyes already closed, his breathing not quite even enough to be asleep just yet, but he was certainly nearing that point.

The older woman chuckled fondly as she left the room.

Ukai was fairly certain that his ma, even if she had only known the boy for less than two months, would be more than happy to let Kageyama live with them forever.

The two of them had been quick to get along.

Tobio didn't talk much, though his mother didn't seem to mind. She was happy to do the majority of the talking for both of them. It was clear that he was listening intently to every word she would say, humming affirmatively or nodding along every so often. And when he was well enough to start moving around a little more, he would start accompanying her on the shop floor, behind the counter, spending time together when business was slow.

But eventually the boy did begin to speak, and it seemed that the older woman only grew more fond of the boy.

He would ask a lot of questions, the two of them found.

Surprisingly, he was a very curious boy, and seemed to always be looking to help out wherever he could, even while he was injured and could barely move.

Ukai and his ma taught the setter a fair few board games and card games, and his mother had given permission for Kageyama to raid her book collection, stored away in her bedroom, so that he could have something to entertain himself with.

In all honesty, the coach wasn't expecting him to take her up on her offer, as the majority of her books were nothing but cheesy romance novels. But alas, one day he returned home from practice to find Kageyama parked on the sofa, blanket across his lap and cheesy romance novel in hand. He was already at least halfway through the book.

And that only gave him and the Ukai's ma more to talk about.

He though back to what he'd heard a few weeks ago.

Ukai's ma reminded Kageyama of his own mother, who had passed on at least ten years prior.

It was bittersweet.

But still, the boy was finally getting the motherly relationship that he'd been deprived of his whole life. That was something to be pleased about, at least.

He certainly seemed happier now.

When he first met the setter, he was invigorated. Full of life and energy. But he quickly realised that with anything outside of volleyball, that energy disappeared.

He was like a shell of a person most of the time, just floating through life, waiting for something to happen. That didn't seem to be the case anymore. At least not quite as often. There were still days where he would seem to shut down. He'd barely talk on those days, if at all, and he'd spend his time just laying in bed.

Tobio's injury was a horrific event, of course, and those had been a very stressful few days. But in the long run, it was probably a good thing.

It had opened both Kageyama's eyes, and everyone else's.

Kageyama was depressed.

There was no doubt about that, at least not to Keishin.

It had only been confirmed for him a few weeks back, when Hinata and the boy in question had approached him one evening, and asked if they could talk to him.

They'd agreed that once Tobio was well enough physically, they would be booking to see a therapist.

Hinata seemed to be a recurring theme in all of these breakthroughs as well. He also seemed to be a recurring person within the household. He visited most afternoons, and stayed for dinner sometimes too. He had stayed for sleepovers a couple times, when the weather got too choppy to bike home in, or if Kageyama just needed his friend with him for the night.

Friend.

There was no way the two of them were just friends. That was obvious enough.

If the amount of time they insisted on spending together wasn't enough evidence, the way they gazed at each other when they thought no one was looking certainly was.

His mother called it sweet. And to be honest, it kind of was.

Ukai wasn't one for romance, but it was amusing to watch the pair dance around each other, seemingly trying to convince everyone that there wasn't something happening behind the scenes.

Young love was certainly something to behold.

And it was probably something that Kageyama needed. Hinata was a very kind boy, and obviously cared about the ravenette a whole damn lot.

They were inseparable.

They were a duo like none Ukai had ever seen.

And he'd be lying to himself if he said it wasn't a little sweet.

Tobio hadn't deserved any of the shit he'd had to put up with. But Ukai was glad that people were helping him mend.

And now, sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the Kageyama's bed, he was once again cursing whatever gods decided to make this kid's life a living hell, as he listened to him hiss in pain.

"Hey, bud," he started, speaking as gently as possible, "what do you need? Water? Some more pillows?"

God, Ukai really had no idea what he was doing. He was only twenty-six, how the hell was he supposed to know how to look after a sick kid?!

The boy mumbled something inaudible, his voice muffled in the duvet.

"Sorry kid, I didn't catch that," he leaned forward, moving a little closer to the boy's face, "could you say that again?"

The sickly boy slowly and shakily tugged the duvet away from his mouth and spoke again, "just stay."

Ukai's eyes widened. After a few seconds, the setter added even more quietly, "please."

It took another couple of moments for Ukai to realise he should probably respond, "yeah. Yeah kiddo, I can do that."

Kageyama gave the barest hints of a smile, "thank you," he replied.

The blonde didn't think there was anything more to be said, so he began to turn back around. He stopped when he heard the boy speak again.

"For everything."

The coach hesitated, once again taking in the information, before smiling.

"It's no problem, bud."

The ravenette yawned, and at that point, Ukai was sure the conversation was over. He turned back around and rested his head against the mattress, letting his eyes slip closed as he waited for his ma to return.

"You remind me of my grandpa."

His eyes shot open as he whipped his head around again, only to find the boy finally slumbering, his breathing evened out.

Did the kid really just... drop a bombshell like that and then immediately fall asleep?

Of course he did.

He, Ukai Keishin, the twenty-six year old nobody that the kid had only really known for a few months, reminded him of one of the most important people, if not _the_ most important person in his life? He reminded this poor, lonely kid of his grandpa?

Ukai lifted his head up to stare at the ceiling, blinking the wetness out of his eyes. Jesus christ.

This boy really needed a hug.

His ma wandered back into the room as quietly as possible, a variety of objects in hand. If she noticed her son scrubbing at his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, she didn't comment on it.

"I grabbed a bucket, a bowl of lukewarm water and a rag. Here take this-" she held out her hand with the bucket, "and put it next to the bed, where he'll see it if he wakes up."

Ukai did as he was told, taking note of the square looking object sticking out of the older woman's pocket.

"What that?" He questioned.

"Crackers, so he can eat something easy on the stomach-" she placed the bowl of water on the bedside table, taking the crackers out of her pocket, followed by another object, smaller this time, "and so he can take these with some food."

'These' were a small packet of medication, mainly for pain, but also used to ease nausea.

Ukai silently reminded himself to note all of this information down later, should he need it in future. Just in case Tobio became sick again at some point. He reasoned that it could also be useful should one of the boys become ill while on a training camp, far from home.

He watched as his mother knelt beside the bed, just next to the bedside table, and fairly near to the setter's face. She carefully squeezed out the rag into the bowl of water, before slowly wiping it along the back of his neck. She then moved to wipe down his face, taking off as much of the sticky sweat as possible, before submerging it back in the water again. Wringing it out once more, she finally moved to place it across the sleeping boy's forehead.

Even in his sleep, Kageyama tilted his head upwards to meet the touch of the cloth, his face going slack as he was provided with a little relief, a small whine leaving his lips. Ukai's heart clenched in sympathy.

"Why were you crying?" His ma whispered into the silence, her eyes remaining fixed on the sick teenager.

Damnit. He thought he'd gotten away with it.

"You saw that, huh?"

"I did," she replied, finally facing her son as he sat on the floor next to her, leaning his back against the bed frame, "what's going on?"

He sighed, closing his eyes, "kid just said something, is all."

The older woman shifted from her knees to her backside, beside the blonde, "what kind of something?"

"He said I reminded him of his grandpa," he chuckled breathily, "and then he fell asleep. Literally. No room between the two events."

There was a beat of silence as his mother contemplated her reply.

"And are you... upset? About him thinking that?"

"No. _God_ no. It's just-" he paused, "It's just made me remember all of the shit he's had to deal with."

He didn't elaborate.

He didn't need to.

A few minutes passed in silence. His mother didn't question further.

"We should let him sleep in peace," she said, getting up.

"Yeah," the coach agreed quietly, "yeah we should."

\-----------------------------------------

Ukai should've been expecting the knock at the door, in hindsight. He should've been expecting a short red head to barrel into his house in the early afternoon, out of breath from having run all the way from school. He should've been expecting people to question Kageyama 's sudden disappearance. He should've. But he didn't.

"He's sick?"

The boy's face dropped.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if he's gonna be up for visitors," the coach responded, his annoyance at the spiker's sudden appearance quickly dissipating as the teenager's expression morphed into one of immense sadness.

Ukai knew the feeling.

Kageyama had already put up with far too much shit. This illness was taking the mick at this point.

"But- but I'm his boy-" the red head cut himself off, his eyes widening before stuttering out a correction, "his _best_ friend. I'm his best friend. I'm sure he'd be up to seeing me."

Ukai raised an eyebrow, smirking at the short boy's slip up.

Hinata blushed, "please just ask him."

Ukai sighed, shaking his head, "if he's awake, I'll ask him. If not, you're going home. You can see him tomorrow."

"But-"

"Nope," Ukai raised his hand, halting the red head, "it's either these terms, or you go home now. Your choice."

Hinata closed his mouth.

The blonde marched his way up the stairs, and gently knocked on Kageyama's door.

"Kageyama? You up, kid?"

A few moments passed in silence, and just as Ukai was about to head back down stairs, assuming the teenager was still asleep, a groggy voice met his ears.

"Yeah, I'm up."

There was a shuffling sound, followed by clumsy footsteps, before the door opened from the inside, revealing a very dishevelled, still very sick looking Tobio.

"S'everything okay?" The ravenette asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"You think you'd be up for a visitor?"

His current appearance told Ukai that he would absolutely _not_ be up for visitors, whether they be his 'best friend' or otherwise. But alas, he already knew what the setter's response would be.

"Hinata's here?" He perked up immediately, all traces of sleep suddenly having disappeared.

The coach sighed, "Yeah, he's here. But you don't exactly seem well enough to-"

"Please can he come up here?"

Ukai had never understood the persuasive effects of what other adults would call 'puppy-dog eyes'. He never really saw what made people give in so easily.

He certainly did now.

It was sure that Kageyama didn't even know he was doing it, and of course, if Ukai brought it up, the boy would be mortified. So instead, the blonde opted for letting out a heavy, defeated sigh.

"Fine," he responded, "but if he starts causing trouble-"

"He won't. You know he won't."

Ukai could only sigh again.

Once again, the blonde made his way back down the stairs.

"Alright, shorty, you're good."

Hinata beamed.

"But be-"

"Careful. I know," he climbed up the first few steps, "I've been here everyday for the past month and a half. I know how to treat him."

Ukai shook his head, smiling, "I know you do, kid. Go on then. I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

The red head grinned once more, "Thanks, coach."

\------------------------------------

"Kids! It's time for Hinata to head home!"

Ukai had called up the stairs three times already, and was now more than a little pissed.

It was nearly eight in the evening, and was already dark, meaning the coach was going to have to drive Hinata home. And if that wasn't enough, the pair now weren't even responding to him calling the red head downstairs.

"I'm gonna drag him down here, in a minute," he mumbled under his breath.

He lets this kid into his house every day for the past month and a half, and this is how he repays him?

"Just give them a second, they're probably just trying to spend as much time together as they can," his mother attempted to reason.

"What, by blatantly ignoring me?" he growled, "yeah, that's a great way of going about it."

"Okay, if you're so angry about it, why don't we go up there and find out what's so distracting, huh? Will that help you calm down?"

He threw his hands in the air, the older woman's sarcasm only angering him further, "you know what? Let's do that, shall we? Then I really _can_ drag him downstairs."

He stomped up the steps, his mother in tow, practically fuming. Rounding the corner on the landing, he found that the door to Tobio's bedroom was even open. So that ruled out the possibility that they couldn't hear him. Fantastic. Even more reason to lynch the red head when he saw him.

"I swear," he hissed through gritted teeth, "what the hell kind of game do you two think you're playing a-"

He barged into the room, stopping in his tracks immediately, as he realised the reasoning behind the pair's lack of response.

"See," his mother whispered from behind him, "I told you they'd have a good reason."

There on the bed, lay the boys in question curled up against one another.

Both of them laid on their sides, Hinata's back to the door, with Tobio's face pressed into his chest. The ravenette had one of his arms against his front, trapped between his and the red head's bodies, while the other was draped loosely across the spiker's middle. Hinata was almost mirroring this position, except his arms were instead around the taller boy's shoulders, not to mention the fact that his legs were also intertwined with the setter's.

Both of them were fast asleep, likely having passed out not long after dinner, considering it had only been around forty-five minutes prior.

Ukai stared wide eyed at the scene, only snapping out of his stupor when he heard the quiet click of a camera beside him.

His ma pressed a finger to her lips, pocketing her phone again, "don't tell Tobio."

He smiled fondly at the boys, his anger forgotten (and regretted), "my lips are sealed."

The older woman backed out of the room, "c'mon, I'll call Shouyou's mom, let her know he's staying over."

He spared one last glance at the slumbering teenagers, before following after her, "sounds good."

Tobio was still very much unwell, that much was clear. Most days, he would be awake until late into the evening. It was generally unheard of for him to be sleeping at only eight o'clock.

Plus, they had taken his temperature just before dinner, and it still rested somewhere far too high to be healthy. He had barely touched his food for the second night in a row, and could likely barely keep down the bits and pieces that he did manage.

He was still sick.

But even so, even when Ukai couldn't see his face, hidden in Hinata's chest, the boy looked happy. Content with the world around him.

And currently, that was all Ukai could really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are gay. they cuddle. but they are not smart enough to close the door beforehand.  
> So this fic is basically just self indulgent: I wanted to write dad!ukai cause there are not enough of those at all and i am furious about it so i'm taking matters into my own grubby little mits.  
> I shoved some Kagehina in at the end there because this had a severe lack of Kagehina originally. Plus, that last scene may end up linking into the next installment, who knows.  
> (also fun fact, the reason why Kageyama said what he said to Ukai before falling asleep, was because ukai was doing what his grandpa used to do for him. I'm headcanoning that when he was sick, Kazuyo would stay by his side until he fell asleep, and sometimes tell stories, when he was really young. And in the spur of the moment (and kageyama's fever addled state) the first thing that came into his head was "you remind me of the one person who's ever done this same thing for me" and it just kinda fell out of his mouth, and then like the dumbass he is, he immediately fell asleep.)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and feel free to leave kudos and comments, they fuel my writing :)  
> see you soon lads, wash your hands and all that
> 
> (edit: i've decided there is going to be a second chapter)


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 babeyyyyyyyyy  
> I originally wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but i got carried away and wrote one anyway. this is it. this is the second chapter.  
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (content warning: there is more vomiting in this chapter, sorry lol)

Hinata was awoken in the middle of the night by something shifting against his middle. Blinking his eyes open, he realised he wouldn't be able to tell what was currently moving in his bed, until his eyes adjusted to the pitch black of the room.

That was odd. Usually there would be a spray of light coming in through his bedroom window. It was _never_ this dark in his room.

It was only when he heard a low, familiar whimpering that the past evening's events came back to him, and he realised that this was not his room, but his boyfriend's.

"Kageyama?" He called into the darkness, moving his hands to feel for the taller boy's shoulders.

It didn't appear that they had shifted much in their sleep, the ravenette's head still against the spiker's chest, and their legs still very much intertwined. Hinata could feel the setter's fingers digging into his side, clinging on for dear life, and there was a dampness around his middle, where Kageyama's face was.

It took the red head a few more moments to snap out of his sleep addled state, before he finally realised that his sick boyfriend was in the midst of a nightmare.

"Hey, Tobio. You need to wake up for me, okay?"

He lifted himself up onto his elbow, before shaking the other boy's shoulder lightly, "c'mon, please. Please wake up."

Hinata was growing increasingly worried. Tobio was sick, he knew that already, but he hadn't been bargaining on this kind of thing happening. The pair had only slept in the same room a few times, and this had never happened before. The only experience Hinata had with people having nightmares was with his little sister, and he hadn't ever anticipated he'd need wake Kageyama from one at some point in his life. Then again, from all he'd found out about the setter in recent weeks, he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised.

The ravenette let out another small whimper, his eyebrows furrowing and face burying further into the duvet. Hinata blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Please, Tobio," he begged, shaking his shoulder again, "you're safe. You're okay. Everything's okay."

Finally, Kageyama woke with a jolt, his eyes shooting open as his body tensed even further, his grip on the red head's side tightening.

"Hey, you with me?" The spiker questioned softly, loosening his hold on the boy's shoulder, stroking his thumb across the muscle there.

"Hinata?"

The red head lifted his hand, bringing it to cup the ravenette's cheek as he stared up at him, tears still spilling from his eyes, and voice cracking as he spoke.

"I'm right here, you're okay," the hand on his middle loosened, "you were having a nightmare."

The setter exhaled shakily, "did I wake you?"

"No," Shouyou lied easily, "I was already up. Couldn't sleep."

The sickly boy stared for a few moments more, his eyes glazed with both sleep and fever, before he hummed and rolled onto his back, wiping at his eyes.

"You okay?" the red head asked, concern still ever present.

"Not really," came the hoarse reply.

"Is it 'cause of the nightmare, or 'cause you feel sick?"

Tobio hesitated, "I don't know. My stomach doesn't feel good."

Hinata frowned in sympathy, "you feel like you're gonna be sick?" He whispered.

"No. It's just aching," he paused, "head hurts a little too."

The spiker sighed sadly, "you really can't catch a break, can you?"

Kageyama chuckled coldly, "guess not."

They let silence fall over them again.

Hinata could feel the heat radiating off the taller boy, his temperature evidently significantly higher than it was when they first went to sleep. He just wished there was something he could do. Help the setter relieve his pain, if only a little. The spiker hated seeing anyone suffer the way Kageyama was, or had done in the past. But the fact that it _was_ Kageyama made it so much worse.

All of a sudden, the boy in question winced, and shifted his hand to rest on his stomach, his body going rigid once more.

"Hey, talk to me. What's up?" The red head pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hands hovering above Kageyama's.

"Okay. _Now_ I feel sick."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Like, throw-up kind of sick?"

"Yeah," he started pushing himself onto his elbows, before the spiker helped him the rest of the way, his position mirroring the red head's.

He hunched forward suddenly, stifling a gag, his hand flying to cover his mouth, "bucket. Next to the bed," he mumbled, his voice strained.

The shorter boy dived over the edge of the bed, fumbling for the bucket, as he heard another stifled gag from behind him.

By the time he'd returned only moments later, he found himself just slightly too late as he watched drops of watery vomit slip from between the ravenette's fingers, pressed against his face.

He immediately shoved the bucket into his lap, and the boy tore his hands away from his mouth, vomiting into the container.

"It's okay, you're alright," Shouyou repeated the mantra he would use whenever Natsu was unwell, hoping it might provide Tobio with some comfort as he rubbed circles into his back, "let it out. You're okay."

Eventually, the vomiting turned into nothing but dry heaving and coughing. It sounded painful. He had no doubt that being in the position he was was putting a strain on his ribs too.

Five minutes later, Kageyama spat into the bucket one last time, before lifting his head, his breathing laboured.

"Sorry," he mumbled, much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Bakageyama," he scolded, his voice lacking any sort of harshness, "you don't need to apologise. You're sick. This is normal, dumbass."

The taller boy gave no response other than a quiet hum.

Hinata frowned, his worry returning, "why don't we head to the bathroom, huh? Clean you down a little. That might make you feel better."

It seemed the ravenette was too tired to respond to anything Hinata was saying, as he gave another hum as a reply.

"Okay," the red head began, removing the dirtied bucket from Tobio's lap, "I'm gonna go run this to the bathroom, then I'll come straight back and get you, okay? See if you can get yourself to the edge of the bed while I'm gone, yeah?"

Another hum.

The spiker raced off to the bathroom, carrying the bucket at an arms length in front of him. As much as he was trying to be a caring boyfriend (and as much as he was going to have to clean out the bucket in a few minutes anyway), he still didn't really want sick all over him, if he could help it.

He placed the bucket in the bathtub, ready for cleaning out once Tobio was tidy and back in bed again, turning the bathroom light on before leaving.

Re-entering the bedroom, he was pleased to find that Kageyama managed to clamber his way to the edge of the bed, his feet resting against the carpeted floor. 

"You ready?" He asked, switching on the bedside lamp.

It seemed the setter had come back to himself a little more now, looking slightly more aware, "yeah."

Hinata smiled softly, "let's go, then."

They went through the usual routine of getting the ravenette to his feet, the shorter boy momentarily taking most of his body weight, before steadying out.

"You got it?" He asked.

Kageyama nodded slowly, swallowing.

And they were off again, albeit much slower than Hinata's earlier venture to the bathroom, as he kept checking behind him to make sure the taller boy was still steady.

Upon getting halfway across the landing, the red head realised that the bathroom door had somehow managed to shut itself. He sighed, before striding the rest of the way across the floor, leaving Kageyama a fair few paces behind him.

"I swear I left this open," he mumbled to himself, sliding it open again.

Once he was sure it would stay open this time, he turned back around again, just in time to see Kageyama's eyes roll back into his head, his body going lax as he fell to the floor.

Hinata barely had time to think before he was darting forward, only just managing to get to the taller boy in time to let him collapse on top of the red head, rather than colliding with the ground.

"Tobio!" He cried out, his voice high with terror, "oh my god. Oh my _god_."

He moved them both to the ground as carefully as possible, quickly flipping the ravenette onto his back.

"Holy shit. Tobio. _Tobio_ ," there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "what do I do?"

The setter's face was void of any pain or feeling. It just looked as if he was sleeping. But no matter how much Hinata shook his body, or called out for him, he wouldn't wake up. He cried and he cried, but Kageyama didn't budge.

There was the telltale click of a door opening, followed by a groggy voice, "why the hell are you kids making so much-" Ukai stopped in his tracks, "Kageyama?"

The scene was washed in the yellow glow of light from the bathroom, and from the distance Ukai was stood, only letting him make out shapes. But it wasn't hard to tell that it was Tobio sprawled out across the landing, his body completely limp as Hinata continued to shake him, begging him to wake up.

All of a sudden, there was a person leant over the other side of the ravenette, startling the red head out of his terrified stupor. The coach placed the side of his face close to Kageyama's, seeming to let out a sigh of relief before moving away again.

"He's still breathing," Hinata wasn't sure if he was saying to him, or to himself. Either way, it was certainly reassuring information.

"The hell happened, kid?" Now his words were definitely directed towards the spiker, and though his tone wasn't harsh, it wasn't kind either. Ukai was likely just as panicked as Hinata.

"We- we were just-" he took a deep breath steadying his voice, and wiping at his face, "he threw up, a few minutes ago. We were just going to the bathroom to get him cleaned up, but I turned around and he was- he was falling, and I- I-"

"Okay, it's alright kid. That's all I needed to hear, thank you," he tried to give a reassuring smile, before turning his attention back to the unconscious boy.

"Kageyama? Kid?" He tried, nudging the boy slightly, "can you hear me, buddy?"

There was no response.

"We should call an ambulance."

Hinata jumped when another voice appeared from behind him, "ah, sorry honey. Didn't mean to scare you."

Ukai's mother.

"I don't want to call one just yet," the blonde responded.

"Keishin, he just collapsed, he needs medical attention," she argued, kneeling by the boy's head, stroking his hair away from his forehead.  
"I think the reason he passed out was probably just exhaustion," he reasoned, lifting his head, "go and grab the thermometer, would you?"

"I'll tell you what," she began, frowning, "why don't _you_ go and grab the thermometer, and I'll stay here and see if I can get him to wake up."

There was a warning in her tone that even Hinata could hear.

Ukai grumbled, but reluctantly got to his feet.

"If he doesn't come to in five minutes, we're calling an ambulance," she said as he reached the stairs.

As if on queue, the ravenette let out a strained groan, a grimace painting his features.

"Tobio?" Hinata called out, lifting his hand to cup the stirring boy's face.

His boyfriend leaned into the touch, his head turning to face the spiker as he gradually blinked his eyes open. He stared blankly for a moment, through half lidded eyes, as if he were looking through the other boy, rather than looking at him.

"Hey," the red head smiled, trying to gain the ill boy's attention, "you with me, Tobes?"

There was a thick silence as the three waited for a response.

"Shou?" Finally he spoke, albeit incredibly quietly- almost inaudible- his eyes beginning to focus.

The red head's smile was one of relief this time, "there you are," he responded softly, stroking the setter's cheek with his thumb.

"How you feeling, Tobio?" Ukai's mother questioned, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Almost as if he hadn't heard the question, he countered it with his own, his words slurring, "What- what's happening?"

His voice was laced with confusion, as his eyebrows furrowed, "why am I on the ground?"

He made to sit up before he was quickly but carefully pushed back down again, "woah, slow down there, sweetie. You need to stay down for a minute or two, okay? Get your bearings," the older woman reasoned, her tone remaining as soft as possible.

She lifted her head, and mouthed to her son still stood on the stairs, watching the scene worriedly, _'thermometer_ '. He wasted no time in racing down the steps.

Tobio tried speaking once more, his voice slightly more coherent this time, "I threw up."

Shouyou stroked his cheek once more, "you did."

"And we were going to the bathroom, to clean up, right?"

"Mhm," the spiker nodded encouragingly.

"You were being really nice."

Ah.

So he still wasn't fully coherent quite yet.

Even so, Hinata smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he paused, his nose scrunching in thought, "you said nice things. Made throwing up not as bad."

The red head's smile shifted to one of sadness, "how're you feeling _now_ , Tobes?"

There was a pause as the ravenette thought once more, "hot," he mumbled, "tired."

The spiker ran his thumb along the boy's cheekbone, "I bet."

"What happened after we went to the bathroom?" Kageyama asked, "I remember leaving my room, and walking on the landing, but I don't remember the bathroom."

The red head frowned, sighing, "you passed out, Tobio. That's why you're on the ground."

The setter's eyes widened slightly, before he let out a quiet, "oh."

Ukai's mother was quick to comfort him, "it's okay though, honey. We think it was probably just because you were tired."

"I don't have to go to the hospital again, do I?"

She sighed sympathetically, "we'll have to wait and see, sweetie."

It was then that Ukai returned, thermometer in hand, "Okay, kiddo, you think you can sit up for me?"

The blonde placed himself back where he was a minute prior, at Kageyama's side.

"Here. We'll help," the spiker spoke, moving his hands to support the boy's weight from under his arms. Ukai mirrored his actions on his other side, while his mother made sure that the boy's head was supported, should he pass out again. They gently lifted him into a sitting position, where he quickly leant the majority of his weight against Shouyou.

The shorter boy huffed out a laugh, "you good there?"

Kageyama hummed as he nuzzled his forehead into Hinata's shoulder.

The two adults glanced at each other, smiling knowingly and fondly at the scene before them.

It was odd, how quickly the atmosphere in the room had gone from panic to relative calm, the ill boy having now awoken, after only being unconscious for about a minute and a half.

"Hey," the spiker chuckled, nudging the boy with his shoulder, "you need to open your mouth for the thermometer."

He gave no response, other than lifting his head slightly to look at the thermometer hovering inches from his face, held by Ukai. Finally he seemed to get the message, allowing entry as he opened his jaw slowly.

His face scrunched slightly, letting out a noise of displeasure, and at first the three thought it was because he didn't like the feel of the thermometer in his mouth, and was fighting against it. That was until he raised his hands, and they noticed that they were covered in half dry vomit.

"Oh, crap," Hinata swore.

"I'm assuming that's why you were heading to the bathroom in the first place?" Ukai questioned.

"Yeah," the red head confirmed, "we got a little side tracked."

The two adults smiled, "It's okay. I'll go grab some wet paper towels, and we can wipe you down before we get you back into bed, sweetie."

Tobio nodded.

Hinata was all too aware that if this was any other group of people assisting him, Kageyama would be absolutely mortified. He'd never show his face to the world again. He had a reputation that he liked to uphold, and this current scene was the exact opposite of that.

The spiker couldn't help but feel a little elated at the fact that he was one of the few people his stubborn setter would let in, when he wasn't feeling his best. The big, scary king of the court was nuzzling into his neck at that very moment, exhaustion beginning to weigh on his muscles once more as he sighed.

It wasn't a good situation. And based on the absolute terror that he had felt when he watched the ravenette go careening towards the ground, it was not something he'd want to relive either. But these three people surrounding him, they were the only people who he'd ever let see him in such a vulnerable state.

And Shouyou was thankful for that.

It showed that he was trusted.

The thermometer beeped just as Ukai's ma reached the bathroom, and Hinata felt the ravenette jolt, nearly having drifted to sleep. Ukai slipped the stick out of his mouth, chuckling, "sorry bud. Try and stay awake a little longer, okay? We just gotta get you clean, then you can get back to bed."

Tobio hummed.

The blonde hissed, looking down at the thermometer in his fingers, "yeah. It's still really high. But not too much worse than at dinner."

"So, no hospital?" The setter mumbled.

Ukai smiled, "no hospital."

The older woman returned, and they set to work immediately, cleaning the sticky, murky coloured liquid off of the boy's hands and arms.

Eventually, around ten minutes later, Kageyama was finally back in bed, the bucket also having been cleaned and replaced in its original position.

"Anything else happens, call us, yeah?" Ukai whispered, so as to not disturb the ravenette.

Hinata flashed a quick thumbs up as the pair left the room, shutting the door behind them.

A low whine was heard from behind him.

He whipped his head around, expecting to find Kageyama having another nightmare, or reaching for the bucket. But instead, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend lifting the duvet, staring at him expectantly. He smiled, before diving in to join the ravenette under the covers.

"You're adorable," he spoke, his voice low as Tobio tucked his forehead into the crook of his neck.

"M'not," he retorted tiredly.

"You're just proving my point."

"Boke."

Hinata didn't think he'd ever heard that word be said with such little bite behind it.

"You love me," he brushed his hand along the hair at Tobio's nape.

The spiker thought he'd fallen asleep, until he heard a hushed reply, "yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is  
> i don't know why every single thing i write is just kags suffering. It's just fun to write.  
> but yeah so. Chaper 2, in which kags has a nightmare, throws up and then collapses. what a night. my guy is legit not having a good time.  
> But at the same time, this has some good kagehina in it, so i'm not upset.  
> soft kagehina is my life. I love these idiots so much.  
> it's MY mental health, I get to choose the comfort ship.  
> but anyway  
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos and comments, they fuel my writing :)


End file.
